100 de futón
by znnifer
Summary: Luego de leer la lista solo dijo -¡Pero que clase de locura es esta!-, -No te preocupes, todo está en el plan- un plan que sin lugar a dudas se le saldrá de las manos, terminando por salirse el tiro por la culata.


**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí en fiestas de año nuevo les dejo esta historia, tiene un ligerillo sabor a lime, sin más a leer.**

**Nota: la historia y trama me pertenecen, los personajes de Naruto y el nombre de la serie pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

100 de Futón

Suspiros, ya perdía la cuenta de cuantos había, solo escuchar el informe de la misión de parte de su antiguo sensei ya se le hacía tan pesado el pegar la pestaña, se removía de un lado, a otro de su silla cómoda, pero no solo encontraba una postura quieta y entonces se perdía en el mundo de los sueños

-Naruto…. Naruto- escucho la voz de su maestro, y abriendo de sopetón los ojos se incorporó de manera chusca

-¡Eh!, ¡si dime!...- trataba de recuperar su postura y el sentido inútilmente aquel rubio en la oficina

-No, solo decía que ya terminaba mi informe- mintió Kakashi, su discípulo se veía muy agotado.

-Bueno… entonces… pueden retirarse- en cada espacio de la palabra bostezaba, había algo que le privaba su sueño reparador.

Naruto se levantaba y observando como todos los ninjas salían por la puerta, todos excepto uno.

-Kakashi-sensei, puede retirarse- dijo Naruto algo cansado, su trabajo era prioridad al igual también otras prioridades como un hombre de 25 años fuerte y responsable.

-Hay bastante trabajo para que no pueda dormir… Naruto- cuestionó Kakashi.

-No… no nada de eso, al contrario- soltó un bostezo –con mis clones de sombra puedo hacer todo papeleo… No sé por qué los otros Kages han hecho eso-

-Con mucha razón…- su comentario atrajo la atención de Naruto –Si usted usa sus clones de sombra, siempre acabará agotado- aclaró Kakashi ante el evidente cansancio del Hokage.

-No… no lo creo… si lo he hecho siempre y cuando salgo de la oficina, ¡tengo energías para regalar!-

-Entonces si dices eso, porque vienes tan cansado- habló con un tono deductivo.

Naruto entonces demostraba un leve sonrojo, cosa que el peliblanco notó, ¿Hacía algo extra noche para que estuviera así Naruto? Y rascándose la cabeza se mostró avergonzado.

-Entonces habrá algo que te impida dormir tranquilo-

Otra vez el silencio era la voz que cubría la oficina. Y ante la evidencia de la actitud del rubio, lo cansado que estaba, y encima del detalle que el rubio Hokage está casado, todo implicaba a una cosa; su mujer.

-Naruto… ¿tienes un problema con Hinata?- fue entonces que su silencio evidenció la respuesta, y con un suspiro, esperaba que no fuera grave. Los minutos pasaron, y entonces Naruto decidió relatarle su vida privada.

-Bueno, no es nada grave, pero si me preocupa… ¡Aunque no es nada que ella haga algo malo!- empezaba a divagar Naruto –Pero no sé si confiarle…-

¿Confiar?, se supone que él es su maestro, apoyándole en todo y aconsejándolo, y dirigiendo su mirada, solo pudo ver como el rubio estaba ahí dudando y esperando una respuesta

-Bueno, solo dime que es lo que te sucede, ya conoces el dicho "Sufre más el que se aguanta sus preocupaciones"- y su gesto en su único ojo demostraba ser un buen confidente y consejero.

Naruto observó y un suspiro corto tomó la decisión, y entonces empezó a hablar –Bueno, te lo diré- . Y Kakashi tomó atención a lo que atormentaba a Naruto.

-Siempre a cada noche Hinata y yo tenemos… ehm nuestro momento intimo… aunque siempre lo hacemos… pero es normal como somos esposos-

-Y cuál es el problema, es común que hagan eso- dijo sin ninguna novedad Kakashi, esa seriedad nunca la había visto Naruto.

-Pero, es que ella…- el atisbo de vergüenza del rubio era tan evidente –Ella me sobre-exige-.

"Sobre-exige" esa palabra no la esperaba, ni mucho menos para una mujer como Hinata, tímida, callada y gentil, pero ante las palabras de Naruto, decía que no solo él era el ninja número uno en sorprender.

-Quien la viera… una mujer así- dijo Kakashi –Dicen que las calladitas son las más apasionadas y sensuales, y valla que tú lo andas comprobando-

Los colores de la vergüenza y de pena se apoderaban en sus mejillas, Naruto no pudo rebatir nada, y para colmo Kakashi empezaba a reír como una niña quinceañera. –Cómo deben todos los hombres tenerte envidia, ya quien quisiera una chica así-

-¡Kakashi!-

-Está bien, pero ¿Por eso es que llegas a la oficina tan cansado?- volvió al tema inicial el genio ninja -¿Es que lo hacen durante toda la noche?- . Y como respuesta fue el silencio de Naruto.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido Kakashi, nunca pensaba que Naruto tendría tal aguante, y si estuviera vivo Jiraiya, se mostraría tan orgulloso por su alumno gamberro.

-Naruto, eso si que es soberbia- Felicitó Kakashi.

-Pero eso no le quita lo cansado cuando llego aquí… ¡siento que pervertí a Hinata!- se lamentaba Naruto.

-Ahora entiendo porque esa mirada satisfecha en todas las mañanas-

-Con reconocimientos y burlas no harás que resuelva el problema- atacó Naruto

-Bueno, bueno – alzando las manos Kakashi en son de paz y defensa –Y qué problema quieres resolver-

Al fin era lo que quería dar Naruto y con un gesto desesperante que vio Kakashi, sonrió de manera extraña y sacando en el bolsillo de su chaleco, sacó un libro tan conocido y de tapas azules.

-No me digas que con el "Paraíso del coqueteo" resolverán mis dudas- habló con duda Naruto

Kakashi solo asintió –Así es mi pequeño aprendiz, no sabes de cuantos rollos amorosos me he librado gracias a estos consejos plasmados-

Ahora sí no lo creía, ese libro escrito por su difunto sensei; Jiraiya, era algo imposible, viendo las técnicas tan absurdas, pero que convencían a sus asiduos admiradores, empezó a perder confianza, y un poco de respeto por Kakashi

-Veamos- mientras hojeaba el libro con su único ojo, hasta que -¡Aquí esta!-. Dándole el libro a Naruto, empezó a leer por donde le indicaba su sensei

**Entonces Miyabi estaba encerrado, solo con esa amazona salvaje que ardía por copular, no tenía idea de cuánto miedo y ansiedad le recorría en su sangre ante esta situación, y es entonces que se le ocurrió convencerla e indicarle que por cada rato de lujuria que pasaran ella le ofrecería una cuota con tal de maniatar sus necesidades, ya que lo que tenía de lujuriosa y caliente, lo tenía de avara.**

Y leyendo en la lista de precios que había

**En el futón: 100 ryus**

**En la cama: 500 ryus**

**En el baño: 600 ryus**

**Sesión de caricias y besos con una nueva postura: 1000 ryus**

**Servicio de éxtasis divino: 5000 ryus**

Cuanta perversidad y marihuanadas literalmente leía en ese libro, y eso solo lo sacó a imaginar una escena tal, y fue entonces que no tomó esfuerzo en contestar

-¡Y dónde demonios usaré todo eso con Hinata!- ahora sí Naruto le perdió el respeto por su maestro

-Tranquilo, es que tú piensas solo con la cabeza pervertida-

-Pero como es que…-

-Mira Naruto, el clan Hyuuga se reconoce por ser de los primeros clanes de la hoja, además que son muy amarrados en cuanto a gastos- su voz convincente empezó a hechizar, y de paso a aplacar a Naruto –Todos los Hyuuga, te indico que TODOS, incluido Hinata no les gusta gastar- eso si no se esperaba Naruto, y fue cuando fue seducido ante el plan que maquiavélico de Kakashi.

-Pero, Kakashi, Hinata no creo que también…-

-¿Ah no?- interrumpió Kakashi ante el alegato de defensa -Entonces porque ella también es tan sencilla, no gasta mucho, ella se esfuerza en hacerte todo, incluida esa capa que llevas puesta, con tal de no gastar nada, o dime una cosa que se ha gastado ella con tal de complacerte o algo innecesario que tengan o haya comprado ella-.

Kakashi tenía razón, desde que el recordara, cuando eran novios ella no le gustaba tanto que él gastara sus ahorros en regalos, o en caprichos, ella no le pedía nada y en cumpleaños y otros festejos entre ellos, ella hacía cada obsequio con sus manos y su esfuerzo.

Ahora que lo pensaba Kakashi tenía razón, podría usar esta estrategia, tan solo así tendría una noche de descanso.

-Y entonces que trata tu plan- dijo ya Naruto convencido

-Bueno, simplemente has esta lista, ella verá los precios, y se resignará a uno o dos servicios, la mujer de la historia no tenía otra alternativa que controlarse, o era su lujuria, o su dinero- y con una vocecilla pervertida que no reconocía Naruto en su sensei comento los posibles resultados –al igual con Hinata se lo pensará y solo uno o dos encuentros a lo mucho serán suficientes jijiji-.

El plan y el consejo estaba concretado, Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, y como no, ante tal plan maestro de su genio mentor, ahora era momento de retirarse a su hogar a poner en práctica lo planeado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una radiante mañana prometía mucho para suceder, sin misión alguna a hacer, y teniendo tiempo a su disposición iba a leer su libro, pero iba a ver a su antiguo rubio aprendiz, a ver con orgullo como estará radiante de un buen descanso, eso era lo que le maquinaba su imaginación, y los beneficios que obtendría, tal vez una semana libre, una jugosa resituación, o le labrarían una estatua en su honor.

Pero tan lejos estaba esa realidad, al momento de entrar, y ver a Naruto sentado en el asiento y recostándose en el escritorio, en seguida Naruto subió su mirada ojerosa, cansada y con los ojos rojos como muestra de desvelo, ¿ahora qué había pasado?

Sintió como alguien pasaba a su oficina, estaba muerto, y no era de menos, y al alzar la mirada lo vio a él, su supuesto consejero, que aseguraba si trabajaba en estos asuntos se moría de hambre

-¡Kakashi-sensei, su plan no sirvió para nada!-

-¡Pero como que no, si esa estrategia estaba bien organizada, no tenía fallos!-

-¡Pero no contra Hinata!- con lágrimas pintorescas y divertidas, Naruto hizo remembranza de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada.

_Recostado en la cama, vistiendo solo de traje de adán, un camino de pétalos de flores de olor exóticos de la entrada del baño donde su esposa estaba bañando que dirigía a la gran cama de pareja de esposos había hecho, grandes y voluminosas velas de distintos colores y de olores suaves ambientaban la escena, y para colmo de males el acostado de lado con la cabeza reposada en una mano, las piernas extendidas, y un montón de pétalos de flores cubriendo su hombría, lo hacía parecer un dios que invitaba a los actos de indecencia, lujuria y pecado de la carne._

_Toda iba a la perfección, de una vez por todas iba a ofrecerle su mejor platillo, y era "Servicio de éxtasis divino" y con una promoción de "Paseo pecaminoso por toda la casa" esos dos servicios iban a ser más que suficientes._

_La puerta del baño se abrió, y saliendo el causante de su felicidad, y a su vez de su cansancio. Ella estaba ahí con tan solo una bata blanca que cubría su esbelto cuerpo de mujer, los pliegues largos en forma V invertida mostraban sus piernas tan largas , blancas y exquisitas, el escote se encontraba en el frente, por donde mostraba su generoso busto, y ese aire de suspicacia y malicia encantadora se hallaba fascinada ante la muestra de cariño y pasión por parte de su esposo, y no cabía en la plenitud cuando el camino de flores la guiaba a la cama, donde su amado aguardaba por ella para otra velada donde ninguno de los dos iba a conciliar el sueño._

_Con pasos descalzos que venían con lentitud llenos en ansia dio Hinata hasta llegar a la cama, sus manos tocaban el aterciopelado de las sabanas rojo pasión que cubrían la cama hasta que vio una hoja de papel, con algo escrito_

_-Léelo- dijo Naruto cuando ella puso atención sobre el escrito y como orden dada la leyó Hinata._

_De poco ella arqueó una ceja al ver la propuesta, una sesión de pasión en el futón 100 ryus; en el baño 600; en la cama 500, y la lista seguía, sorprendiéndola, y despertándole la curiosidad por el de "Sesión de caricias y besos con una nueva postura", y también sobre el "Servicio de éxtasis divino", el "éxtasis al aire" y el que estaba remarcado cuyas palabras decían "Paseo pecaminoso por toda la casa"._

_Fue entonces que ella habló_

_-Naruto-kun, que se supone que es esto-_

_Y Naruto empezó a hablar con voz sensual –Para tener a este dios entre tus brazos, tienes que pagar mi diosa- y tomando los pétalos que ocultaban en su entre pierna, esparciéndolos en la cama –y el placer tendrás con la tarifa adecuada – termino por decir Naruto._

_La mirada de ansias y restricción que mostraba ella era un poema para la mirada del rubio, y entonces con un suspiro resignado, se dirigió al closet de la habitación, y sacando un sobre empezó a sacar papeles y dándoselos a Naruto y revisando aquellos papeles, eran cheques de ahorro de la familia Hyuuga, y por la cantidad, se sorprendió, haciendo cálculos pagaba por las promociones que le ofrecía, vaya manera de romper el hielo, entonces parándose ante su evidente desnudez, Naruto se dirigió a su mujer._

_-Tus deseos son ordenes- le susurró al oído, mientras hacía a un lado el largo cabello oscuro-azul que cubría su espalda para enseguida darle pequeños besos en la nuca._

_-No- dijo ella._

_-¿Perdón Hinata?- Naruto no entendía, algo no iba bien._

_Volteándose la peli-azul con un futón, lo extendió rápidamente por el suelo, desparramando el camino de pétalos, y fue ahora que Naruto comprendió el significado –Quiero todas las de futón- dijo ella con mirada perdida por la ansiedad y su voz mezclada en la excitación._

_Naruto tragó duro, y su mirada de seducción quedó reducida a terror, sus cálculos daban como resultado más de 20 sesiones de futón._

_Y la Hyuuga sonriendo triunfante, deshizo esa bata para iniciar lo que sería una larga noche en el futón, vaya que ella también era posesa de ese colmillo que caracterizaba a los Hyuuga, de pensamiento frío y argumentos que los llevaran a la victoria y a obtener sus beneficios, ahora la víctima era Naruto Uzumaki._

_-Prepárate Na-ru-to-kun- con una sonrisa de complicidad malévola, ella se abrazó a su amado y unió su boca con la de Naruto en un beso nada decente._

_-Hinata-chan...- no termino por decir el rubio cuando fue atacado por tal volumen de beso_

_-No te preocupes Naruto- dijo ella lista para atacar a su presa –valdrá la pena los ahorros que he guardado- y empezó su labor de buscar el delirio de la pasión._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y ahora hoy en la mañana me dejó un adelanto para que le haga un servicio completo de a futón!- se quejó ya derrotado Naruto.

70, 80, 90, 100, cien sesiones de futón era lo que había calculado.

-¡Y ahora para variar luego de esas quiere que le haga una sesión de éxtasis divino y otra de paseo pecaminoso!-

-Vaya que es inteligente la chica… pero no te preocupes, eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente- apoyó Kakashi –Algo se te ocurrirá-

-Nada de que se me va a ocurrir algo, me voy a morir-

-Pero lo harás de la manera que valdrá la pena-

La vida es bella y joven, y al parecer Naruto ya estaba desgastado, y más al tener una esposa tan callada e inocente, pero en las noches se volvía una loba en busca de su presa para saciar sus necesidades, al parecer se está haciendo justicia divina por todos los años que Naruto no había considerado a Hinata y sus sentimientos, pero eso ya será otra historia.

* * *

**No se si catalogarlo como T, o como M, la opinión la tienen ustedes, solo queda decir que este OS lo empecé desde ayer, espero que sea de su agrado y también lo hago para decirles que esto vivo y no he parado mis historias, por el momento estoy en labor de plomero-electricista-carpintero-pintor en mi casa, a mi papá se le ocurrió la idea maravillosa de echar la casa por la ventana (literalmente) para remodelar y reparar varios detalles.**

**Por eso odio las vacaciones de fin de año, tengo tiempo, pero no la oportunidad para hacer fics, como frustra.**

**Por ultimo les mando un fuerte abrazo y les deseo un buen inicio de año nuevo, y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, y también alcancen sus metas**


End file.
